Songz of the Heart
by Nixxy Love
Summary: Sometimes You Just Have to Follow Your Heart.  Reader/Mori


_First of all, I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Second, I blame only myself and my school for the lack of updates(being a senior is hard)._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update and PLEASE reveiw. It makes me happy and I write/type better. Make sure to read the bottom notes, too._

_**DISCLAIMER & WARNING:** I do not own the song Camera Shy by School Boy Humor and I do not own OHSHC. I do own my OC Yuki Kusaka. Also, this contains a few bad words and domestic violence is mentioned (I do not support this either).  
><em>

_**KEY: **f/n=first name e/c=eye color h/c=hair color n/n=nickname_

* * *

><p><strong>Camera Shy:<strong>

**A Mori/Reader Fic**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

That was the slow mantra that you repeated in your mind as you stared at the reflection in front of you. There stood a young woman that couldn't be no older than 25 with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes but she looked so tired and defeated you could hardly recognize her as yourself. Now, I'm not saying you didn't still look beautiful in your black cocktail dress with the sweetheart neckline making your bust look a whole cup size larger than normal but you didn't have that natural glow that you usually had. Add to that, you looked just as nervous as you felt and you felt nervous as hell.

You stood there fiddling with the thin straps of your dress when the door to you and your husband's bedroom opened revealing the biggest mistake of your life, the man you married. "(f/n), quit playing with yourself and get the hell downstairs. My guests are here," your hot-tempered husband said from the doorway, anger already flicking in his voice from catching you "playing" with yourself to buy time.

I'm coming, Yuki. I'm just making sure this looks right, you said softly, hoping he would leave to go back to the celebratory party.

"Bullshit," the brunet said coming farther into the room to grab you by the arm and yank you towards the door. "If you didn't look right in it do you think I would have bought it for you to wear? Now get your ass downstairs and entertain my guest."

He pushed you closer to the stairs of the westernized mansion steps where you could hear the chatter of the guest and the paparazzi that was invited from below. You turned to walk yourself down the stairs, becoming angered by your husband's actions and started mumbling things under your breath, "You're the musician so you do it."

Unluckily for you, Yuki heard the murmuring and reached forward to grab a hand full of your hair causing you to gasp as your head was jerked back. "I guess you want a black eye to go with the one hidden under all that make-up," he growled in your ear. Releasing your hair, Yuki gave you a slight push causing you to stumble down a few steps before regaining your balance.

Reaching the final step of the long case you was stopped by a swift and crushing hug by none other than the shorty blond, Haninozuka, Mitsukuni. Well, Hani wasn't as short as he used to be back in his high school years but he was still much shorter than most men at the age of 25(1).

(F/n)-chan, it's been so long since I've seen you," the childish-man said, squeezing you tighter.

"C'mon Hani-kun," you started, pushing the boy away some. "It's only been what; a year at the most, right? You couldn't possibly miss me that much." You giggled slightly at the adorable pout your friend made at the thought of how long he hadn't seen one of his favorite regular customers from the old Host Club.

"Not true," he whined softly. "I've missed you a lot! We all have; me, Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, the twins, even Takashi—even though he won't admit it. We haven't even sat down to have any cake since you married…Yuki-san, how nice to see you again!"

Hani exclaimed the last part in fake glee at the sight of your glaring husband. "It's nice to see you too, Haninozuka-kun. I hope you are enjoying yourself tonight." Yuki's arm snaked its way around your waist in a protective manner, which sent mild tremors of fear down your spine. You could feel his hate for the blond greatly as he kissed you lightly on the neck.

"Of course; as all ways, your parties are the best," the blond said, his smile almost falling off at the small flinch his friend gave at the touch of her lover.

"That's good, but (n/n) and I must be on our way to see that the other guests are also having a good time," Yuki said, slightly pulling you in the direction of the main room.

Quickly you escaped out of Yuki's hold, earning a warning glare that you ignored. "I'll be right with you Yuki-kun, just allow me to finish saying good bye to Hani-kun." Giving a tight hug to the shorter man, you whispered low enough for Yuki not to hear.

"Please tell Mori-san I need to speak to him in private before the press conference. It's important."

You pulled away from a nodding Hani before he pulled you in for another hug. "Right, just be careful, (f/n)." Turning back to your husband, you gave a slight sigh before walking over to take his arm for him to escort you into the main room together.

* * *

><p>"(fn)," a low, deep voice called to you as you stood on the top balcony of your three-floor mansion.

"Thank you, Mori-san. For coming to see me that is," you said, not moving from your position of looking over the railing to look at the tall man that stood in the doorway. "I hope coming tonight was not of a problem for you."

A warm hand landed on your bare shoulder. The large, comforting hand gave away to toned arms wrapped around your middle after a few minutes of silence.

"Takashi, please." The distress and tears laced in your voice as you gently, albeit reluctantly, moved out of the man's hold. "Takashi we…we can't do this anymore. There's too much as stake now."

"(f/n), what's wrong?" Mori lightly brushed the few stray tears away from your eyes. "He hurt you again."

Your eyes widened at his words. It wasn't a question, which meant he knew about the dark bruise that was covered earlier in the night. "I'm fine, Takashi. It hardly hurts anymore," a half smile came out with the lie.

"But he did hurt you." He gently cupped your face, pressing a kiss to the battered eye, "You have to leave him."

"It's not that easy," you moved out of his hold, "Especially not now."

Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Takashi, I'm pregnant." The eyebrow slowly relaxed into its natural position before furrowing in repressed anger.

"It's not his," you add at the sight of seeing hurt and anger flash across his face. His features once more became that of confusion. "The time doesn't match up; I had to be ovulating three weeks before he came back from tour."(2)

"Three weeks?" You nodded slowly, leaving your eyes to travel to the stone under your feet. "It's mine."

You nod again, though it wasn't a question. I was a fact that you couldn't even grasp. "But you won't leave him."

"I can't. None of our careers need the unwanted attention. After tonight the whole world will know I'm with child, and I'm married to him. It's easier for everyone like this."

"If you were going to stay with him, then why am I here?

"You needed to know."

"…"

"Takashi, please don't do this." Still the man was silent as tears began to fill your eyes. "Takashi, say something! Please?" more silence.  
>"Taka-"<p>

"It was nice seeing you again Kusaka-san (3)," Mori said as he quickly walked past a quietly sobbing you.

It seemed to him, as his ex-lover silently cried on her balcony, that becoming an actress was a great investment on her part. She wasn't shy enough to lie in front of the cameras, even if it meant hurting the ones she loves.

* * *

><p>1. Hani, Mori, and you were all in the same graduating year hence the same age.<p>

2. You were already three weeks pregnant by the time Yuki came home but he thinks you're only a month pregnant since this takes place a month after he returns.

3. Kusaka is Yuki's surname.

_Thank you for reading. Because of the way this story ends it could have a sequel; so I wanna know how many of you would like to see a sequel to this.  
><em>

_As A last note I would like to say that I am planning to write/rewrite a chapter story. Because I have so many ideas I am allowing you all to choose what you would like to read. Here are the choices(more info is coming): _

_1. A rewrite of TSATI_

_2. A new Beyblade story based in the Metal Fusion world/time ("Beyblade: Shadow Fusion" is the working title)_

_3. A Neji/OC/Itachi story("Who Will I Choose?")_

_4. A Naruto story following the manga with the pairing of you and Itachi/Sasuke_

_5.A you/Byakuya pairing on a bleach story following the anime_

_Please review and tell me what you will like to read._


End file.
